


東方医生起

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin becomes Dr. Shim, Yunho helps him celebrate. Inspired by the talk of Changmin getting his PhD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	東方医生起

Yunho hadn’t stopped smiling since Changmin’s final graduation. He also kept muttering “Doctor Shim” under his breath, but it was too quiet for Changmin to hear.

Changmin flushed the first time he was called Dr. Shim – there was also a bit of giggling but Changmin wouldn’t admit to that. He snapped at the second person to call him Doctor, said he didn’t do it for the status and didn’t want that part glorified. Kyuhyun had laughed at him and told him he was an idiot.

They’d organized a small graduation party for Changmin or at least that’s what they called it, but it was less of a party and more of just going out and drinking.

Yunho was grinning like an idiot watching Changmin laugh with Kyuline and drink to his heart’s desire. Yunho only had one beer.

Changmin had sworn he wasn’t drunk when Yunho dragged him out of the bar and into his car, but Yunho saw through his lie easily. When Changmin didn’t protest as they passed his apartment building he knew he’d seen correctly.

He half-carried Changmin to the elevator, but by the time they were to Yunho’s floor Changmin had come to his senses enough to question why he wasn’t taking him home.

“I didn’t want to have to worry about you falling over your couch or something this way.”

“So you’re taken me to an apartment that’s practically a hazard zone?”

“But I’m with you! I’ll protect you, Changdol!” the elevator opened with an all too happy ding that ended Yunho’s expression perfectly. Changmin giggled a bit at the coincidence that was only funny due to his intoxicated state and let Yunho drag him to his flat.

“It’s still going to be dangerous you know,” Changmin warned him as he began to unlock the door, “You should carry me.”

Yunho’s hand froze on his key, “What? No. Why would I do that, Changmin? You do realize you’re really heavy right?”

“But I’m a doctor.”

‘So?”

“I have authority over you.”

“Says who?”

“My degree.”

Yunho turned to face Changmin, “Fine. Whatever. I’ll carry you. But just wait until I get a PhD. You’ll have to do everything I say.”

Changmin’s head tilted in thought, “But I’ll still have my PhD.”

“But I’ll be older than you,” Yunho turned the key the rest of the way to unlock the door before turning to face Changmin.

“Yeah,” Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck as the older man reached to pick him up by his thighs, “But my degree will be older than yours.”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“Well I think what you think is stupid.”

“Very well-worded, Doctor Shim.”

Changmin was silent after that, and Yunho took it as he won the argument. With a smirk he situated Changmin’s thighs around his waist and held him tight. The door was kicked closed by his foot, and Yunho’s expression dropped the moment he saw the reason for the man to be wrapped around him.

His living room was a complete mess, and he began to regret coming to his apartment instead of Changmin’s. He knew that at least the bedroom was clean, so he set a careful path to the smaller room, trying not to focus to hard on Changmin’s hot breath against his neck.

“I have a present for you by the way,” Yunho told Changmin as he nudged the bedroom door open, “In congratulations for your degree. I’ve been working on it for a while so I hope you like it.”

Changmin responded with a short, “mm,” of understanding and Yunho dropped him down on the bed once they were in.

He took off Changmin’s shoes and threw them in the direction of the closet where they landed with a thud. His own shoes soon followed and Yunho grinned at Changmin who was making himself comfortable among the many pillows on Yunho’s bed.

“So,” Yunho began, “Doctor Shim,” Changmin flushed the same way he’d done before and this time he didn’t try to hide his giggle.

“I really like it when you call me that,” he told him, and Yunho grinned.

“I like calling you that, so it’s a win-win,” Yunho picked up the remote for his stereo off the foot of the bed, “Now. Your present.”

Changmin watched as Yunho turned on the stereo, and was caught in a fit of hysterical laughter the moment the music started, but it didn’t stop Yunho from beginning his dance.

“Are you actually serious Yunho!? I’m not even that type of doctor! Oh my fucking god, Yunho. You’re seriously dancing to Raina as a present to me,” Changmin sat up in the bed to get a better look at his band mate. He was still laughing uncontrollably, but the moment Yunho got up to the bed the laughter changed to giggling which slowly morphed into gasps and moans as Yunho grinded down on him to the song.

Yunho’s hands slipped under Changmin’s sweater to pull it off, and began dotting his collarbone with kisses once the music stopped, resorting to humping against him instead of the more rhythmical grinding from before.

Changmin pushed him off long enough for Yunho to throw lube onto the bed and get them both undressed. Yunho coated his fingers quickly and soon had them inside Changmin.

“So,” Yunho began with a quick thrust of his fingers, “You really like being called Dr. Shim.”

Changmin moaned before responding properly, “Yes, yes oh god yes. Especially when by you.”

Yunho let out a breathy chuckle as he continued working his fingers in and out of the younger man.

Changmin gasped at each thrust and tossed his head back against the pillow, “None of them have PhDs, Yunho. Not Kyuhyun or Minho or Jonghyun or Donghae. I-I’m the first.”

Yunho pulled his fingers out and listened to the staggered pattern of both their breathing before positioning himself at Changmin’s entrance, “The only one.”

“You know who else doesn’t have a PhD? Jaejoong. I’m better than him. Better than all of them.”

Yunho gave a hmm in agreement along with a short reply of, “Always have been,” before he rested his arms on either side of Changmin’s head and leaning down to gently nibble at his earlobe before voicing his request, “Only say my name when I’m inside you, okay, Changdol?”

Changmin moaned when Yunho finally pushed in, “So possessive, hyung.”

“Not everyone gets to make love to a doctor,” Yunho replied huskily with his first thrust.

 

Changmin was really glad he got his degree.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to be able to say this is the most ridiculous thing I've written, but all of my writing is like this. Special thanks to the asshole who forced me to write this threatening to change my tumblr password and giving me a website to copy notes off of so my rl responsibilities were gone.


End file.
